


Shattered Promise

by plumeriafairy14



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Cliffhanger, Cyborg Talon Hanzo, M/M, McHanzo - Freeform, Open Ended Fic, Overwatch - Freeform, Post-Recall, They all think Hanzo's dead BUT SURPRISE BITCH, depictions of torture, established bunnyribbit, hanzo dies, implied gency, or does he?, soon to be Talon!Hanzo, who knows maybe I'll make this into a fic series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-23 04:22:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16611854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plumeriafairy14/pseuds/plumeriafairy14
Summary: "I will return to you."It was the last thing Hanzo said to McCree before he departed for a recon mission. Who knew that it would be the last thing Hanzo will ever say to him?Then again, it's hard to kill a Shimada and Dr. Moira O'Deorain will not let that kind of potential go to waste because Ziegler isn't the only one allowed to have a cyborg pet.





	1. Promise

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this at work because it was a slow day. it's an open ended fic so it's up to the reader's imagination on what will happen next. Who knows, maybe I'll make a fic series to continue this but i dunno. I hope you guys enjoy! Please feel free to let me know what you think!

Winston sent a team to the Philippines to monitor possible Talon activity in Manila and intercept a shipment of drugs that Talon was going to sell to some politicians to fund their terrorist activities. The group was composed of Mercy, Genji, Zarya, Tracer, Lucio, and Hanzo. Jesse, being the gentleman and Casanova that he was, walked Hanzo to the Orca T minus fifteen minutes before take-off.

“I knew that your experience with how the drug cartel works is gonna come in handy one way or another.” Jesse’s flesh hand gently brushed against Hanzo’s and the other wordlessly intertwined their fingers together which betrayed the affection hidden underneath his stoic mask.

“Nervous?” Jesse prodded when Hanzo did not say anything.

“No.” Hanzo scoffed arrogantly. “I am never nervous.”  He re-adjusted the strap of Storm Bow’s case on his back with his free hand. “I just did not expect that I’d be back to doing this.”

“You’re just going to sabotage a deal, darlin’. No need to show your face.” Jesse offered the comfort. He and Hanzo had been in recon missions in the past since the archer choose to side with Overwatch to redeem himself from his sins by doing good for the world. “And with your skills and your experience from your time in the clan, you can totally kick ass in this. You got this, baby.”

That inspired a small smile that lit up Hanzo’s features and Jesse was thrilled that he was able to break through that mask. They reached the landing pad where the orca’s maw was open with the rest of the team already inside.

“I’ll make sure to cook a nice welcome home meal when you get back.” Jesse promised. He lifted his hand and caressed his thumb over Hanzo’s cheek. “Want me to make those cold noodles you like?

I swear, I’ve gotten better. Genji’s been giving me cooking lessons.”

“I don’t not trust my idiot brother’s culinary skills.” The goofy and hopeful smile made the archer chuckle before he nuzzled into Jesse’s palm, savoring the warmth of his cowboy’s touch. “But soba sounds delightful.”

“Soba it is and maybe,” a wink and a wicked grin. “Some dessert afterwards. Whad’ya say, sweetheart?”

The suggestiveness made Hanzo’s cheeks burn and he rolled his eyes at him to feign disinterest but nonetheless, he nodded.

“I look forward to it.” His gaze flicked up and locked with Jesse’s as he pulled away slightly. Those dark eyes bore deep into Jesse’s whiskey brown ones, the two of them being together long enough to understand the unspoken words that transpired in between.

“Just kiss already!” Tracer called from the pilot’s cockpit. “The suspense is killing us!”

“Anija, we’re late!” Genji half called, half chuckled from the orca’s maw while everyone else was already strapped onto their chairs. “Kiss the damn cowboy!”

Hanzo groaned and muttered something in Japanese before he turned to face Jesse again. He firmly tugged onto the lapels of the other’s shirt, stood on his toes and pressed their lips against each other’s. The kiss was quick due to the lack of time but it was loving form both parties. Jesse flipped Genji and Tracer off when the two howled in cheers from the orca.

“Take care, Han.” Jesse smiled after they broke apart. “Don’t be gone too long now.”

“I will return to you.” Hanzo said and the Jesse watched as the man who held him captive body, soul, and heart made his way to the aircraft. The wind made the long twin ribbon tails whipped wildly in the wind, the golden fabric glinting as it caught the early rays of the rising sun.

Jesse’s eyes never left Hanzo’s form until the door of the orca gave a loud hiss and the engines roared as Lena turned the craft and flew away. Jesse stood by the landing pad, his hand pinning his hat on his head to prevent it from flying away from the blast of wind from the orca.

 

_I will return to you._

 

Two weeks later, Jesse carefully drained the water from the soba noodles into the kitchen sink. He also reserved one of the rooftop terraces that had a nice view of the ocean and made sure to let everyone in the base know that he was using it and that he won’t hesitate to literally kick them out if they disturbed him.

He gathered the remaining plates of food and headed to fire escape staircase leading to the rooftop to set them on the table. Jesse looked at his handiwork and decided that he did good; the table was set up simply with two bowls of soba noodles, the cold sweet broth in the pot, a teapot of hot water and a tin can of Hanzo’s favorite brand of tea. He felt his phone vibrate and Jesse fished out the device from his pocket to see that Athena had alerted him that the orca just entered Gibraltar’s air space.

The cowboy grinned, lifted his hat to quickly comb his fingers through his hair in an attempt to make himself look presentable for his lover’s return and quickly made his way to the hangar.

 

*

 

This was not how Jesse expected this to happen. The orca barely made it back in one piece; one of the engines was blown and the outer armor had holes from where nanomissiles and bullets hit. The base shook when Lena did a bit of a rough landing on the pad.

“What...happened?” Suddenly, Hana stood beside him in her flight suit and jacket. She looked like she was training and had rushed to the hangar to welcome the recon team back. “The orca’s wrecked!”

Jesse was about to answer when they were distracted with a loud hiss and the orca’s maw opened, the door lowering to the ground like a ramp. Jesse tried to peer through the dust being blown by the engines but that did not stop Hana as she dashed to the aircraft.

“Lu!” She called for her boyfriend. “Lucio!” When her small for disappeared inside, Zarya’s bulk replaced it on the doorway.

“Howdy, Ms. Zaryanova.” Jesse grinned and tipped the brim on his hat in greeting at one of the most impressive powerhouses he’s ever met. He had high respect for Zarya, especially when she kicked his ass at a drinking game as well as poker. He walked towards her to meet her midway. Zarya stopped just in front of him, her graviton cannon slung on a thick nylon and leather strap around her shoulder.

“I reckon, it went well?”

Zarya regarded him with an unwavering look that probably lasted for a full thirty seconds. That stare and the stony silence made Jesse uncomfortable and dread bloomed in his stomach which made him want to throw up from the foreshadowing that clawed at him.

Something was wrong.

“Mission failure, huh?” Jesse frowned but his brows creased in confusion when Zarya shook her head.

“The mission was a success.” She replied. “We sabotaged the deal and got the information we needed.”

“Then why do you look like you’re in a funeral?”

Zarya sighed and placed one big heavy hand on Jesse’s shoulder. She gave a firm squeeze before she shook her head. “The mission was a success because of him.” A single, heavy pat. “Be strong, my friend.”

Then, it dawned to him.

“Where’s Hanzo?!” Jesse started for the orca but when he brushed past Zarya, Genji was suddenly standing there. His visor and faceplate were off, revealing the scarred face underneath but it was the look of broken grief in the cyborg’s eyes that confirmed Jesse’s fear.

“Genji,” Jesse forced out. “Come on, pardner. Tell me she’s lyin’.” He shot Zarya an accusing look which the woman returned with a frown. “She’s lyin’, she’s pullin’ my leg! Some Talon thug ain’t ‘gon bring Hanzo down. He’s okay, right?”

The younger Shimada exhaled a shaky breath. “McCree…” But he hissed when the cowboy grabbed him by the shoulders and shook him desperately.

“Genji, I asked you-! Gah!” McCree yelped when Genji grabbed him by the flesh arm and squeezed very hard that Jesse was sure that his arm would’ve snapped off from Genji’s cybernetic strength. He gave a rough push which made Jesse stumbled back to give Genji some space.

“McCree, listen to me!” Genji snapped and his voice shook to reflect the tears that his artificial eyes can no longer shed. Jesse stared at him, his own eyes filmed with tears. Genji took a deep breath and averted his own gaze.

“I...” Genji began brokenly. “...we, all came back alive because of Hanzo.” another quivering breath. “We didn’t expect Talon to react so quickly. Someone was watching us, someone knew how we would move. When the gates that led to our escape malfunctioned, Hanzo and I were the last ones left since the doors wouldn’t work without someone holding the manual lever from the other side. He-”

There was a soft creak from mechanical joints when Genji clenched his hands into fists. “He said that he will follow close behind, that he had a plan to escape. He let me go through first while he held the lever but there was an explosion from inside the compound. Angela was already dragging me back when the gates shut.”

Jesse stared at Genji, defeated and shaken. He can only watch as Genji handed him a familiar gold ribbon, neatly folded but burnt and bloody at the edges.

“I went back to collect his body but this was all I got.” Genji gently took Jesse’s cold and limp hand and placed the ribbon in his grasp. “I know that you love my brother, McCree, and I know that he loves you too. I’m so sorry.” His voice broke at the last word as he fought back a dry sob that burst from his throat.

Genji finally stepped aside and gave Jesse a gentle pat on the back before he made his way inside the base for the debriefing. Only after he had finished his duties will the cyborg allow himself to mourn.

Jesse stood there in the middle of the landing pad staring blankly at the bloody ribbon. The rest of the agents stayed out of his way knowing well that this was not the right time to approach him. The shock of the bitter reality made Jesse fall to his knees with his heart torn to pieces and his soul crushed by anguished grief;

Hanzo was gone.

For the first time since he could remember, Jesse McCree wept and he swore that he will put a bullet in each Talon agent that crosses his path. He will put an end to Talon even if it was the last thing he does. 


	2. Shattered

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The proud Dragon of the South Wind shatters and silently pleads for help that he knew will never come.

_Where was he? He couldn’t move. He couldn’t feel his body but he knew he was himself._

 

“Vital signs are stabilizing. Blood pressure is low but within optimal. No movement yet.” A woman’s voice, smooth with sophistication and confidence.

 

“Is he conscious?”

 

“Judging by his brain waves, he is now.”

 

“He better be if he has an image to keep; it’s hard to kill a Shimada, after all.”

 

_Water. He was submerged in water, an oxygen mask on his face to let him breathe._

 

“Are you certain about this?” Another woman’s voice, thick with an accent. French, most likely.

 

“Of course, Lacroix.” The first voice answered, a smile of amusement in her tone. “Ziegler isn’t the only one allowed to have a cyborg pet.”

 

_Angela? Genji? There was no question, she was talking about Angela and Genji._

 

“And besides,” the woman with the sophisticated confidence continued. “Overwatch left him to die,” a chuckle. “Isn’t that right, Hanzo?”

 

_Overwatch left him to die? He couldn’t remember; his head felt like air and water sloshing together. He couldn’t remember anything except watching his brother dash away from him and the force of fire engulfing him._

 

_Why was Genji running away?_

 

Hanzo opened his eyes slowly and saw the watery image of cropped red hair, a sinister smile and mismatched eyes. Beside her, he made out the form of a man draped in a black hooded duster and his face was covered by a skull mask while there was another woman with a slender figure and purple skin.

Hanzo tried to struggle but he noticed that he was held in place by tubes that were inserted into metal rings drilled into his body. Violet liquid started to pump from the tubes and flowed in his veins. The water filled with an electric shot that wasn’t strong enough to kill him but enough to incapacitate him not to fight back whatever was being injected into him.

“I am Dr. Moira O’Deorain.” The redheaded woman said, placing a bony hand on her chest in introduction. “And I will give you an offer you absolutely _cannot_ refuse. Well, that is,” a sigh. “if you survive the transformation process. Let’s begin, shall we?”

Hanzo gave a scream of pain that was muted by the water. He struggled and fought until he couldn’t any longer.

 

_Help… me,... Je...sse..._

 

No one could hear him scream, not even himself.


End file.
